Professor Layton and the MashUp of Drabbles
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: Yeah, this is just going to contain multiple drabbles or one-shots about the Layton universe. I'll probably be using the 100 Theme Challenge for some of them. A few Luke&Flora at school. Mixed pairings. Some may be AU. T for safety. Suggestions welcome
1. Vaccination

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, although I have had this jab. (It really was painless for me.)**

Flora wrung her hands nervously as she sat in the waiting room. Well, it was sort of like a little classroom; there were lots of posters and leaflets lying around but she couldn't focus on any of them.

Luke glanced over from the opposite side of the room. They were both waiting to be vaccinated against three separate diseases: polio, diphtheria and tetanus. He was slightly nervous at the though of the injection, but no where near as bad a Flora was. He saw her scratching her palm- it was already very red. Resisting the urge to just get up and hug her, he caught her attention and smiled.

'It'll be alright,' he mouthed. She smiled a very small smile and then went back to her nervous state. A voice over the intercom made her jump, it called out her name and she rose from her seat. Luke put his thumb up and smiled at Flora again before she walked into the room where the nurses were set up.

A kindly-looking lady told her to take a seat and clarified her date of birth.

"No chance of you being pregnant?" The nurse asked this in a jokey way, but it was procedure. However, Flora looked taken aback by the question.

"I have to asked, lovey, just in case." Flora shuddered; she did not appreciate being called 'lovey'.

"No, there is no chance of me being pregnant." She asserted this and her frustration grew slightly. Then she saw the needle. Her breathing became erratic, and the nurse put her hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, you'll probably feel a slight prick and then it will be over." Flora took a deep breath and then nodded. She barely felt the metal go into her flesh and then be removed. It was painless, although her arm bled slightly.

She laughed at her stupidity back in the waiting room, dabbing her left arm. Everyone had told her it would be fine, and it was. She certainly didn't expect what happened next. Luke came through the door, escorted by one of the nurses and looking a very sickly green. His eyes glistened with tears that she could tell he was holding back. He was put next to her and given a drink of juice. She let go of her own cotton wool bud and took Luke's from him. He looked at her as she pressed softly on his arm.

"It'll be alright," she assured. They smiled weakly, glad they were there for each other.

**AN: So, I ship these two sometimes, and sometimes I see them as brother and sister. I really can't tell this time… Review please (or don't, I'm going to post either way…). Fun fact: The word 'Vaccination' comes from the Latin 'Vacca' meaning 'cow'. It originates from the first vaccine, which used Cow pox to vaccinate against Small pox.**

**~Ema**


	2. Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters nor do I advise going out in a thunderstorm. **

Emmy stared out of the window as rain pounded heavily against it. She smiled softly and turned into the room.

"I'm going out for a walk," she stated. The professor merely 'mm'ed, but Luke looked at her as if she was mad.

"Emmy, it's pouring with rain out there! You'll be soaked!" He protested loudly, but she made him be quiet with an 'A gentleman must never shout at a Lady.' She gathered her coat and an umbrella. To be quite honest, she wasn't sure where she was going, but she walked through the front door and shut it behind her.

The rain wasn't as heavy as it had sounded on the windows. She walked along at a leisurely pace; after all she wasn't in a rush. The leaves squelched under her feet and fell from the trees above her. It was her favourite time of year. The colours were so vibrant and there were so many thunder storms. She sighed and kept on walking across London.

"Professor, I think I just saw some lightening. Emmy will be alright, won't she?" Luke was sat on the sofa away from the window; he didn't care much for thunder storms.

"Of course she will; Emmy is an intelligent young Lady. She'll probably have taken shelter in a shop along her way." He said it, but parts of him didn't believe it. Emmy always liked to put herself in harm's way. He glanced out of the living room window and saw a bright blue flash. Seconds later a crash of thunder sounded. The storm was close now, and as more lightening came, Luke saw the flash of something more that lightening in his mentor's eyes- fear. He kept quiet for a few more moments, watching as the Professor made his decision.

"It doesn't make sense for us to go out now. If she's kept on walking we won't catch her and could get ourselves hurt. It wouldn't be rational."

This logic appealed to Luke, it came straight from the mouth of his idol and made perfect sense. Even so, he still supposed in his mind. Supposed something bad had happened to her, that she was hurt or killed. Even though he didn't always like Emmy, a Gentleman should never wish harm upon a Lady. Hershel put his head down and moved back into the position he was working in, but didn't continue. He, too, was creating fictional scenarios in which his assistant- his equal- was some how harmed.

Just then, the door opened and in stepped a cold and soggy Emmy Altava.

"Yikes, it's cold out there. Hope you don't mind if I use your shower, Professor." She shouted as she ascended the stairs. Both Luke and Layton let out a sigh of relief and laughed slightly. This was Emmy they were talking about, she wasn't about to get taken down by the weather.

**AN: Ok, ridiculous and crappy. I wanted to upload something. It started off better than it ended. In one of my classes, the register goes 'Leighton, Luke'. It always amuses me. Bye.**

**~Ema**


	3. Lucky Guess

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Professor Layton, or take Geography any more.**

Luke put his hand on his chin and sighed deeply. He usually paid most of his attention to what his teacher was saying, but today he really wasn't interested. Who really cares about the way a river erodes its embankment? Ok, well his teacher and some of the class clearly did, but Luke did not. He was bored.

He glanced around at some of the images on the classroom walls. There was a map of London situated above the smaller whiteboard, and he traced the roads with his eyes.

'Walk out of my house and turn left. Continue down the street and take the second right you come to. Then the next left and left again. A final right and you'll find yourself facing the museum. Where is my house?' He smiled at his puzzle creating ability and began scrawling it onto a piece of paper for the Professor to try when he got back. He was sure they would have that exact same map somewhere.

"Luke, do you know?" His teacher's voice was almost pleading, and it he realised no one else seemed to have known the correct answer. He hadn't heard the question, or the subject that they were really talking about, but he took a stab in the dark

"The outer bend?" Answering a question with a question, he'd always hated it when people did that, but found himself doing it anyway.

"Thank you. It's good to know someone takes notice in this lesson." His teacher continued to write on the board and he laughed quietly. He was jabbed in the ribs, not hard but enough to get his attention.

"How did you know that? You weren't even listening!" A girl next to him whispered.

"Lucky guess," he replied.

**AN: Sorry if you reckon he would like Geography, but it was the first thing that came to mind. I tend to just write whatever I randomly think of for these. Thanks to HogwartsIsMyHome and StudentFromGallifrey for reviewing the first chapter, and SyberiaWinx for reviewing the previous- I'll try to do some Descole next time.**

**~Ema**


	4. First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Professor Layton. Enjoy.**

His palms were sticky and he was nervous. Hershel Layton, no _Professor_ Hershel Layton, was going to be conducting his first lecture as the newly appointed Professor of Archaeology. To say he was afraid would be an understatement. He was only 27, much younger than the rest of the professors, and was curious as to how the students would react to him. It wasn't actually his first lecture, he had given a few before, but now he was the professor- the teacher.

Fifteen minutes remained until the room would be full of students, and he looked over his notes again. He was going over what he was going to present in his mind, carefully nodding every time he got to a part that may need further detail. As he was doing this, he heard the door creak open softly. A timid looking girl with mousey brown hair half entered the room and was taken aback by the sight of Hershel.

"Sorry, am I in the right place for the Archaeology lecture by a," she looked down at the piece of paper she was holding "Professor Layton?"

"You certainly are, however you're a tad early." He confirmed and she blushed slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just go and wait outside," she apologised in a hurried way.

"No, it's fine, please," he was about to ask her to take a seat, but she had already left. He sighed to himself. Perhaps all the students would be that timid.

They weren't. Ten minutes later, a large crowd pushed through the doors and filled the seats in the moderately sized lecture hall. He saw that the girl from early was behind the rest, not involved with their conversations. When he thought most of the students had arrived, he cleared his throat and began.

"Good morning. My name is Professor Layton and I shall be giving you a lecture on the identification of fossils." He chalked his name on the blackboard. There were mutters from the group, things like '_He's_ the professor?' 'He looks no older than us!' and 'He's gorgeous!' In the midst of all that, he heard just one word that made him blush, a whisper compared to the others' attempts and being quiet- 'beautiful'. He cleared his throat once again and fiddled with his tie. He picked up his briefcase, before realising that he didn't actually need it, and putting it down again. 'Keep calm and carry on' he told himself- and he did.

It hadn't been as bad as he'd thought it would be. He had gotten through his lecture without forgetting any of it and even got a few students to ask questions, including the shy girl who came early. Although he'd never tell any one, he was positive it was her who'd whispered in the crowd. As he was reflecting, Dean Delmona walked in and smiled at him.

"First lecture, eh Hershel? How did it go?" He asked with a calm voice, the voice of a man who had taught for many years and was in no rush to be going anywhere else. He replied confidently knowing that, some day, his voice would be the voice of reason for someone just like himself, and that day may be very soon.

**AN: I don't archaeology, but I do 'Young Hershel'. I drew a random picture in ICT today. It was adorable and gave me this idea. The girl is irrelevant at the moment, but I might see if I ever use her as a character again. Also, I know I said I'd do a Descole one, but I have another chapter prepared, so maybe after that one? Reviews welcome.**

**~Ema**


	5. Youngest

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters here, or 'Mean Girls'. I also don't study any form of Archaeology and am aware that the question asked in this is only GCSE grade chemistry… deal with it.**

Luke sat in the back of the room, waiting patiently for the professor to finish. He'd been attending a couple of the professor later lectures after school, just to see how they were. Suddenly, the professor did something out of the ordinary and chose Luke to answer a question. His eyes flicked around the room taking in few of the students' surprise.

"Luke, can you tell me the name of the man who suggested continental drift and a piece of evidence to support it?"

"He doesn't even go here!" Someone shouted from the opposite side. The room burst into laughter.

"Now, Damian, give him a chance." Professor Layton scolded the boy who had made the comment. "It's fine if you don't know, just say." There was a soft undertone of 'but I know you do know and I'll be disappointed if you don't answer purely because you're younger than them.' He debated whether to just say half of the answer, but quickly decided it would be best to just say it.

"Alfred Wegener suggested the theory 1915. He used the fact that fossils of animals, unable to swim, were found on the coasts of both South American and Africa as evidence."

"Correct, he also used the strata in sedimentary rocks being identical and the apparent 'jigsaw fit' of the two continents to back up his theory." The students didn't look perplexed or anything, it had been a simple question and they all knew the answer, but he felt proud of himself for being confident enough to participate.

The rest of the lecture was uneventful and Luke just waited it out. At the end, after all the students had left, Luke walked down to the Professor watched him gather his things.

"You did well there, Luke. They were a lot older than you and could have easily intimidated you into pushing back your intelligence. Well done." The professor said, smiling. They walked back up the stairs of the lecture hall and left, on their way back to Layton's house.

**AN: I don't know why I even wrote this. These are purely created out of the crap that flows in and out of my brain constantly. I got distracted during homework. The guy shouting is from mean girls. Some kid came into our Religious Studies class and my friend asked if he even went here, which lead to us shouting 'You don't even go here' at him as he left. Funny times. Reviews are encouraged.**

**~Ema**


	6. Scared

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters here, Level-5 does… I think. Anyway, it's not me.**

Scared.

Hershel Layton had three fears he would consider irrational: buttons, powdered milk and the dark.

"_Turn that light off right now!" The voice was powerful and demanding, but there was a hint of understanding within it. Hershel did as he was told, flicking the switch and being plummeted into the darkness once more. His eyes darted around, searching for any thing that could hurt him. 'You're being silly, monsters don't exist, nothing's going to hurt you.' He repeated this over and over in his head, hunched up in his bed. A noise. He jolted his head back and forth, desperately trying to find its source. There it was again. He jumped up and flicked the switch- nothing._

"_Hershel, honey, go to sleep." His mother was by his door. He shook slightly, still a little scared of the noise even in the light. She tilted her head to the right and sighed. _

"_You'll have to sleep with the light off eventually. Imagine you as an old man, still with his night light." She laughed slightly, but the boy did not._

"_Look, if I shut the door, you can leave your light on," she whispered. He thought for a moment and then nodded. Mother and son smiled at each other._

"_Good night, my angel." She said, kissing the top of his head._

"_Good night mother."_

That night, he left the light on and shut his bedroom door. When he woke up, it had been switched off. The same thing happened for a while longer- on at night, off in the morning. He realised that, if he could sleep with the light off, he must be safe in the dark. He was most vulnerable when he slept and nothing had gotten him, so it must be safe. He told himself that and, eventually, managed to get to sleep in the dark.

Even after all that, and even though he tells himself that there is nothing that can get him, Professor Layton still isn't keen on the dark. He was older now, and he knew that monsters did exist, lurking wherever they could.

**AN: K, a bit mixed up. I wrote the next couple of fics at about midnight, so they aren't brilliant. Don't ask about powdered milk, but it was someone's headcanon that Hershel had an irrational fear of buttons, and my friend does, so yeah. Anyway, I hope you like it. I genuinely have a Descole one to type up next. It's written and everything! Reviews are amazing… :)**


	7. Idea

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, yada yada. **

Eureka.

Rain pounded against the ground; the noise soothed him. He flicked off the light and took up his thinking position. The room was perfectly dark as he crouched on his bed with his back touching the wall. It was cold and his heat seemed to be drawn out of him. He stared out at the almost bare room. The only items of furniture were an old battered wardrobe and a dressing table holding a lamp.

"Ideas, ideas," he muttered to himself. His eyes narrowed as if he was focusing and his breathing became shallow, like he was trying not to breathe at all. A flash drew his attention towards the edge of the curtains. He came down from his bed and walked over to them. He peered out of the corner as a rumble shook the night. He opened the curtains in a flourish and saw another flash. Then the noise came again. Another flash, but this time accompanied by a bolt, splitting the sky.

As if he were possessed, he leaped up and grabbed an empty note book. The look in his eyes was strange- crazed. He began scribbling furiously on the first page. Words flowed from the end of his pen. He flipped the page and began again, this time with a pencil, sketching out a new machine. This was going to be the one to crush Layton, he could feel it.

**AN: *sheepish laugh* Yeah, OK, it's crap. I get it. It's also_ really_ short, and for that I apologise. I also apologise for not even mentioning Jean Descole's name, but he was the one I was thinking of when I wrote this. I do, however, have another Descole fic. It's not what you think, it's Hershel/Jean hurt/comfort stuff. If you want me to post it, I will. Next up though is probably my Alphendi headcanon.**

**Tschüs**


End file.
